<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Knight by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), lysblanche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088811">First Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020'>fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche'>lysblanche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алистер набрался храбрости и предложил той, которую любит, провести ночь вместе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Весь день у Алистера дрожали руки. Он ронял мелкие предметы, иногда не слышал, что ему говорят, плохо соображал и пребывал в своих мыслях. Аппетит у него пропал совершенно, а кишки внутри исполняли зажигательный танец. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он думал. Репетировал. Воображал. Перебирал разные фразы. Шутил. Смущался. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Все представлял, как об этом попросит. И в конце концов решил просто — сказать правду. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Когда я с тобой, у меня голова лопается, и я схожу с ума. Но как мне без тебя быть, я вообще не знаю. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рыжие волосы Солоны в темноте кажутся почти черными, но на концах поблескивают закатным солнцем и медью. Взгляд застывший, губы напряжены. Алистер бы дорого отдал за то, чтобы понять, о чем она думает. Удивлена? Смеется? Радуется? Негодует? Бесполезно. Не прочесть. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но отступать некуда. Он глубоко вздохнул, собрался с духом. И когда, наконец, произнес самое страшное, самое сладкое и самое желанное, даже не запнулся:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Я хочу провести ночь с тобой. Здесь. В лагере. Сегодня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Маска опала – теперь на ее лице тревога и непонятный страх. Неужели она боится его?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Провести со мной ночь? Ты уверен? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он уверен. Он никогда еще не был так уверен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Я все ждал подходящего момента. Идеальных условий, идеального времени. Но нет ничего идеального, и никогда не будет. Если бы все и всегда было идеальным, мы бы даже не встретились.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Она шагнула к нему и поцеловала. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Самый лучший в мире ответ. Впрочем, все, связанное с Амелл, было самым лучшим. Алистер был в этом уверен. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И вот он стоял здесь, на полянке, окруженной ельником, в одной льняной камизе и нижнем белье. Ушел подальше от общего лагеря (все, конечно, понимали, почему именно сегодня Алистер решил ночевать один, но помалкивали; только Зевран хмыкнул пару раз особенно выразительно), ближе к опушке леса. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сначала выбрал место. Осмотрелся. Удостоверился, что общий лагерь отсюда не видно – значит, не будет видно и их. Развел костер, повесил доспех на вбитый в землю крест, разложил вещи. Палатку ставить не стал: и так жарко. Посмотрел на небо – не хватало еще, чтобы ночью пошел дождь. Но нет. Небо, как и в последние дни, было безоблачным. Вечерние звезды разгорались, последние краски заката затухали, еще немного – и небо станет черно-синим, а потом взойдет желтая убывающая луна.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В груди ухало, желудок скручивало, руки дрожали. Он и не думал, что будет </span>
  <em>
    <span>так</span>
  </em>
  <span> бояться. Чего боится, дурак?..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Опозориться? — тут же подсказал внутренний голос. — Причинить ей боль? Сделать что-то, что ей не понравится? Обидеть, оскорбить?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Слава Создателю, что Солона не девственница. Если бы он узнал, что у нее тоже никого не было, он бы еще долго собирался с духом. Так долго, что, возможно, никогда бы и не собрался. Но у нее уже был опыт, так что, если он все сделает правильно, больно ей не будет, но откуда он знает, как правильно, дурак неопытный?..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Посмотри на себя, неуклюжий деревенский увалень, — продолжал тот же неприятный голос в голове. — Ты не так ляжешь, не так обнимешь, не туда повернешься, слишком сильно сожмешь, неловко ухватишь... А она такая маленькая и хрупкая». </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Но тут она подошла к нему. И все голоса, дурные или веселые, злые или влюбленные, замолкли.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Солона улыбалась, мягко и чуть смущенно; в пляшущем свете костра стал виден румянец на ее щеках. Солона улыбалась ему. Сегодня вечером — только ему. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Взяла его ладони в свои, развела их руки в стороны, чуть сжала. Приподнялась на мысочках, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Поцелуй был нежным, но глубоким. Словно и не целовались они вовсе, а клялись друг другу в самом нежном, самом интимном и самом важном — своими телами, своими вздохами, всем своим существом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В какой-то момент она положила руки ему на талию, и такие они были горячие, нежные и мягкие, что Алистеру нестерпимо захотелось ощутить их на своей коже. Он прервал поцелуй, рванул ворот свой рубашки, но Амелл тихо попросила позволить ей самой. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Медленно, неторопливо, точно дразнясь, развязала шнуровку его на горле, ослабила воротник и потянула подол рубашки наверх. Он послушно поднял руки, помогая раздеть себя. Теперь на нем было только нижнее белье - но Алистер совсем не ощущал смущения. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Взгляд Солоны ласкал его — шея, плечи, грудь, живот. И не было в этом взгляде насмешки и пренебрежения, как он боялся... Теперь казалось, что боялся он целую тысячу лет назад.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты очень красивый, — искренне сказала она. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сама она отступила на пару шагов, все еще не прикасаясь к нему, все еще держа рубашку в руках. Как могла, аккуратно ее сложила, оглянулась, куда бы положить; заметила поваленное бурей дерево, поросшее мхом, и подошла туда. Алистер мысленно выругался: действительно, надо было подумать, куда им складывать одежду, не на землю же ее бросать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нам нужно расстелить одеяло, — словно услышав его мысли, сказала она; ее голос дрожал. — И нужен чистый кусок ткани или полотенце... Когда все закончится, мне... нам пригодится.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Предусмотрительная как всегда, даже в такой момент. Пока он доставал нужное из вещевого мешка, Амелл разделась сама: расстегнула свою робу, сбросила ее с плеч, аккуратно сложила на то же дерево. Быстро избавилась от нижней рубашки, затем от чулков и белья. Все это она проделала без тени стеснения, даже как-то по-деловому. Распрямилась и замерла, по-прежнему стоя в отдалении, давая ему возможность рассмотреть себя. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он пожирал ее взглядом. Острые белые плечи, большие розоватые соски, круглые, очень женственные бедра, длинные ноги с красивыми коленками.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Было немного стыдно, но вместе с тем волнительно и возбуждающе. Он любил ее, и хотел быть с ней, хотел прикоснуться к ней, хотел соединиться с ней. Значит, все получится. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>С Солоной все происходило... </span>
  <em>
    <span>правильно</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Он не раз замечал, что в ее присутствии распутывались загадки, сами собой находились ответы на трудные вопросы, уходил страх. Не было больше стеснения. И сейчас, этой ночью, когда он увидел ее впервые как есть, страх и неуверенность ушли. Были чувственность и чистота, желание и жажда, любовь и ласка, нежность и нетерпение. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И он тоже снял с себя остатки одежды и тоже стоял перед ней обнаженный. Как есть. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, уязвимым как никогда, но почему-то был уверен, что все получится.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Амелл подошла к нему, прильнула, поцеловала. Поласкала его грудь, проводя пальцами по линиям шрамов. Шептала что-то еле слышимое, бессвязное. Опустила руку ниже, накрыла ладонью его член и чуть-чуть сжала. Он застонал — и наконец-то осмелился ласкать в ответ. Гладил, где мог, мысленно ругаясь свои мозоли — наверное, ей будет щекотно, а может, неприятно. Но она не возражала, только иногда направляла его руку, показывая, куда и как. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Чуть позже, когда поцелуи ее сделались уже очень жадными, щеки горели багряным, а с губ ее то и дело срывались стоны удовольствия, Солона направила его руку между своих ног. Он, как можно осторожнее (проклятые мозоли!), просунул туда пальцы и погладил, ощущая влажные складки кожи, невероятно нежные на ощупь. Солона судорожно вздохнула, закачалась, уцепилась руками за его плечи, словно боялась упасть, а потом расслабилась. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Алистер чувствовал себя неуклюжим, огромным, неумелым и неловким. Словно мешок для битья на тренировках — сам по себе неопасен, но толкни его не так, не поставь защиту — и зашибет. Он сильно, искренне хотел сделать ей приятно, но не знал, как.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Милая... как тебе лучше? Подскажи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Она улыбнулась, покачала головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты все делаешь отлично. Просто продолжай.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И он продолжил ласки — как мог нежно. Вскоре у Солоны стало так скользко и горячо, что пальцы постоянно соскальзывали — то вбок, то влево, то вообще не туда. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И тогда она остановила его. Отняла его руку. Обвила его шею руками, глядя безумными, тревожными, мутными глазами, и потащила за собой. Вниз. В пропасть, в поток, в омут.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Падая на разостланное одеяло, краем сознания он еще успел подумать: руки лучше опирать на локти, чтобы ненароком не раздавить ее. А как лучше проникнуть в нее? Помочь себе руками? Но тут Амелл обвила его поясницу ногами, прогнулась, двинулась навстречу... и он, сам не понимая как, оказался внутри.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Все его тело захлестнула волна оглушающего, ошеломляющего физического удовольствия. Он, конечно, знал, что будет приятно, но не подозревал, что </span>
  <em>
    <span>настолько</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Возможно, все дело в том, что это был его первый раз? Или в том, что он делал это с любимой женщиной? Или в чем-то другом? Или во всем вместе?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он остановился. Не хватало еще, чтобы все кончилось за пару секунд. Услышал ее стоны, ощутил, как напряглись ее руки — она пыталась прижать его к себе сильнее. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ложись на меня... Хочу прижаться к тебе.... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Солона, я раздавлю тебя, — пробормотал он.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, не раздавишь. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Все же руки он не убрал, но продолжил двигаться. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И все пропало. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ощущение времени, пространства, окружающие звуки, запахи, цвета. Его несла страсть, инстинкт и желание, желание, которое усугублялось с каждой минутой. Еще немного — и он сорвется в пропасть. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Любимая... — он снова остановился, хоть это и далось ему с трудом. — Я... Я, кажется... Я долго не смогу... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я знаю, — она выдохнула, расслабилась и облизала губы, на ее щеках горел румянец, на лбу выступил пот, пряди рыжих волос слиплись. — Знаю. Делай как хочешь. Кончай, если хочешь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Кончай»... Это пошлое слово совсем распалило его, он прильнул к ее губам, а внутри полыхало одно желание — наконец-то унять это безумие. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И тут же что-то разорвалось, вспыхнуло, и он то ли взлетел, то ли упал, он сам не понял, но знал одно: никогда в жизни ему еще не было так хорошо. И так теперь будет каждый раз?..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он остывал, не соображая, что все еще лежит на ней, переживая последние мгновения забытья, но потом опомнился и перевернулся на бок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Амелл потянулась, как дикая кошка, разминая мускулы. Сунула руку себе между ног, а когда достала, на ее пальцах блестело его семя. Казалось, она рассматривает его с интересом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это его сильно смутило. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— П-прости, — сказал он, хотя толком не знал, за что извиняется. — Должно быть, это противно.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вовсе нет, — она улыбнулась, дотянулась до чистого куска ткани и вытерла руку. — Это же </span>
  <em>
    <span>твое</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Мне нравится твое тело, а это... признак того, что тебе было хорошо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он закрыл глаза. Сомнения снова закопошились змеями в груди. Любовник из него вышел не очень. Мог бы и потерпеть ради нее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Жаль, что я не смог долго. Я сам не понял, как...  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Все в порядке. Я знала, что в первый раз ты долго не продержишься.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Она повернулась на бок и прильнула к нему. Ее пальцы гладили волосы на его груди, играли с ними. Это оказалось приятно, нежно и немного щекотно. Никто и никогда так к нему не прикасался, и Алистер был совсем не против, чтобы Солона и дальше так его ласкала. Но его беспокоило, что она сама не достигла пика. Есть, правда, другие способы... Алистер был готов сделать что угодно, хотя и не знал, как.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Давай я... Я бы мог... Чтобы ты... — он сам не знал, что именно предлагает, и, почувствовав себя идиотом, замолчал. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но Амелл, кажется, не разделяла его переживаний. Зевнула, махнула рукой — не переживай, мол.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Может быть, потом. Пока давай просто вот так полежим.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Лежать тоже оказалось непривычно. Они и раньше лежали вместе, обнявшись, но никогда — вот так, кожа к коже, дыхание к дыханию, сердце к сердцу. Он лежал на спине, ее нога обвивала его бедро, голова уютно лежала на плече — словно его плечо самим Создателем было выточено под ее голову. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Очень хотелось сказать что-то нежное, идущее из глубины. Он хотел бы сказать, что любит ее. Он хотел бы сказать, как ей благодарен. Он хотел бы сказать, что никогда ничего подобного не переживал, но надеется, что переживет еще не раз. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вместо этого у него, конечно же, вырвалась глупая нелепая шутка.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Знаешь, если верить сестрам в монастыре, то меня сейчас должна поразить молния. Насмерть! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Солона снова зевнула и сделала неопределенный жест рукой.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я бы на твоем месте не расслаблялась. Может, еще когда-нибудь и поразит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он рассмеялся. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Однажды, может быть, и поразит... Но в отложенном наказании нет воспитательного эффекта. Нет, думаю, сестры говорили здесь и сейчас. Нагрешил — получай!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Алистер на всякий случай украдкой глянул на небо. Не собирается ли там гроза по его душу? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но небо было по-прежнему безоблачным, звезды сияли ярко, луна только-только взошла и смотрела на любовников без всякого интереса.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Амелл подняла голову.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты что, серьезно? Сестры говорили мальчикам в приюте, что, если они займутся любовью, их убьет молния? Это не шутка? Церковь передает настолько устаревшие предрассудки? Мы что, живем в Древнюю эпоху? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну-у, — протянул он, — не то чтобы мы им верили. Но мы все же были будущие храмовники. Надо же нас воспитывать смолоду, прививать, так сказать, правильный взгляд на вещи, чтобы мы держали себя в строгости и чистоте.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но ведь храмовникам не запрещено жениться. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Только в том случае, если храмовник найдет себе ту самую, без которой он не будет представлять себе жизни. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Это, конечно, было неправдой или, во всяком случае, сильным преувеличением, но сейчас это было неважно. Алистер прижал Амелл к себе покрепче и поцеловал в висок. Кожа ее все еще была влажной и горячей. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как я вот нашел, — прошептал он еле слышно. И тут же, осмелев, спросил — громко, даже громче, чем следовало: — А кстати, между делом... Я тебе уже говорил, что люблю тебя? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Говорил.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Говорил, точно? Ну ничего, переживешь, если я повторюсь. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Алистер положил ладони на лицо Солоны и выговорил по слогам:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я-те-бя-лю-блю. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я-то-же-те-бя-лю-блю, — отозвалась она.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они поцеловались, словно скрепляя эту клятву и подтверждая связь, которая установилась между ними, установилась уже давно, но только сегодня была озвучена и признана. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Алистер бессознательно стиснул Солону в объятиях, желая раствориться в ней, в своей любви, в ночном небе и звездах, в ароматах и звуках леса, в самом Создателе, который любил своих детей, и сделал так, чтобы и они могли любить и выражать свою любовь. И Солона тоже подалась к нему, теплая, податливая, мягкая. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И снова желание разгорелось, и снова в голове была блаженная пустота, радость и предвкушение.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Не прерывая поцелуй, она надавила на его плечо, намекая, что хочет, чтобы он лег на спину. Взобралась сверху, плотно прижала колени к его бокам. Слегка откинулась назад, прогнувшись в спине. Покачалась. Отсюда, снизу, в отблесках пламени костра, ее грудь казалась еще соблазнительнее, еще красивее; с нее бы статуи лепить. Он бы хотел такую статую. И чтобы в полный рост. Он ощущал жар между ее ног и влагу, вспомнил, как было приятно в предыдущий раз, и его член дернулся от предвкушения.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Солона погладила себя по груди, а потом опустила руку и направила член внутрь себя. Опустилась, закрыла глаза, задержала дыхание, закусила губу. Эти явные признаки удовольствия еще больше распалили его. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На этот раз все происходит медленнее, вдумчивее. Амелл покачивалась сверху, то откидываясь назад, то нагибаясь и приникая к Алистеру губами и жаждущим языком. Удовольствие было столь же сильным, как и в первый раз, но теперь Алистер ощутил, что им можно управлять — оттянуть, поиграться подольше. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Она положила его ладони на свою грудь, показала, как прикасаться к соскам, и он повторил, наблюдая за ее лицом, чтобы понять, как ей больше нравится, чтобы выучить признаки ее удовольствия. Алистер всегда был хорошим учеником, и заниматься любовью он тоже научится. Сегодня его первый раз.... </span>
  <em>
    <span>их</span>
  </em>
  <span> первый раз. Ничего, если не все вышло гладко. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Амелл сунула руку туда, где соединялись их тела, и начала ласкать себя, двигаясь все быстрее и проворнее, а потом, наконец, замерла, тяжело застонала и упала ему на грудь. Алистер гладил ее спину, пока ее дыхание не выровнялось, а затем начал двигаться под ней сам, уже не сдерживаясь, ныряя в удовольствие с головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И снова все было </span>
  <em>
    <span>правильно,</span>
  </em>
  <span> так, как должно быть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Солона... и что теперь? Что теперь с нами будет? — спросил он, когда уже все закончилось.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Она повернулась, приложила ладошку к его щеке и произнесла тихо, но твердо, словно давая клятву: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мы будем вместе, что бы ни случилось.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вместе, что бы ни случилось. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Самый лучший в мире ответ.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>